Slush beverage machines are typically utilized to produce frozen or semi-frozen beverages. Existing slush beverage makers are generally for commercial use, and, therefore, are complex, large and unattractive. Due to the complexity and large number of parts of the commercial slush beverage makers, they are high maintenance machines. Maintenance of commercial slush beverage makers generally includes daily disassembly of the slush beverage makers and lubrication of the parts, as well as requiring trained personnel to operate, maintain, assemble and disassemble the makers. The commercial slush beverage makers do not translate into an inexpensive and easy to use slush beverage makers for home use.
Another problem with commercial slush beverage makers is that long periods of time are required to transform liquids into a frozen slush beverage, typically taking over two hours. Such a lengthy period of time is not acceptable or practical for preparing a slush beverage at home.
Another problem with existing commercial slush beverage makers is that they use refrigeration to cool the liquid in order to make a slush beverage. Refrigeration is not cost effective nor practical for a home slush beverage maker.
Another problem with existing commercial slush beverage makers is that the machines need to be substantially full of slush beverage in order to dispense properly. In commercial environments, slush beverage makers are easily kept substantially full of slush beverage as the makers are in constant use. However, keeping a slush beverage maker substantially full in the home environment is not practical.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved slush beverage makers.